Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Jaune
by Trihexia
Summary: As Jaune Heads of to Beacon, on foot, he is attacked by a Grimm. As he runs for his life unarmed, he falls of into water and loses consciousness and is found by a mysterious person. What will become of Jaune? Why did this happen to him? He should of taken the Bullhead to Vale instead.
1. Prologue

**AN:First story uploaded on this site. This guide should help you read how I write.**

Talking= "Hello."

Thinking= '_Hello._'

Location/Time Difference= _**Lon Lon Ranch/**__Next Day_

Title= **Chapter #**

**Prologue**

As the sun sets on the world of Remnant, a young blonde blue eyed teen traverses through the woods surrounding his childhood home.

"_Arghh_. I should've just gone on the bullhead but _nooo~_ I had to be safe so I wouldn't get caught by my parents." The blonde, Jaune Arc said as he trudged through the bushes. "I couldn't even bring Crocea More with me once Dad found out I applied to Beacon. I still can't believe he hid every weapon in the house. At least the rest of my luggage made it to Beacon."

While Jaune was ranting to himself, his growing frustration alerted a nearby Grimm to his presence. The Grimm was a Raven shaped creature the size of a wolf known by most as a Nevermore. It circled above the blonde before nose diving at him.

"_**CAWW!**_" The cry of the Grimm alerted Jaune to its presence. He ducked into the bushes as he looked for a way out of this situation.

"C'mon c'mon c'mON!" He screamed as the Nevermore swooped overhead. "Wait! That hole in the tree is too small for the bird to fit in." As the bird swoops in for another attack Jaune makes a mad dash to the tunnel in the tree and lunges to safety. The Nevermore pokes its head in to the hole and tries to peck at Jaune's shoes. Jaune sits up and backs away quickly as the Nevermore squeezes in. Jaune kicks the bird's bone mask repeatedly in an attempt to get away but as he is doing this he is unaware of the sharp drop into water right behind him. '_How do Hunters do this?!_' He thinks to himself.

"WO_AH!-_" The Nevermore tries to follow but it's bone mask is caught in a tree root. Jaune is caught in a whirlpool that quickly knocks him unconscious. His final thought before going unconscious, 'I should've just gone on the bullhead.'

* * *

_**Lost Woods**_

"Oh no! Hello are you alright?." A mysterious young green haired girl cries out as she rushes toward a young blonde boy with pointed ears unconscious on the river bank. She flips the young boy over to see that he is wearing an oversized hoodie with a bunny face on it. The girl quickly checks to see if he needs CPR or anything. Luckily the blonde doesn't need anything as he coughs out the water.

"Wh-where am I? Wh-who..?" He begins but is stopped by the girl.

"_Shhh_. Just relax, We need to go to a safer place. Think you can move?" The girls asked which he nods to. "I'm Saria. This is Lost Woods. Who are you?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you Jaune." He starts to stand with the help of Saria but notices a big difference. "Ah-. AHH! Why am I short again!?"

* * *

_**Kokiri Forest**_

"Look. I was like six feet tall, wearing pants and shoes and now I am like four and half feet tall, missing my pants and shoes! I am so confused. Why?! How!? I can't go to Beacon like this!" Jaune says as he waves his arms to point out what is missing walking in front of Saria as they exit a large hollow log.

"_Hehe~_ Sounds like the work of magic. By the way, what were you doing in the Lost Woods?"

"Is that what those woods are called?" Jaune muses before he answers. "I was on my way to train and be a hero at a school called Beacon. What about you? Wait… Magic!?"

"_OHH~_ A hero! How cool!" Saria says with a wide smile. "I was visiting the Forest Temple there. It's relaxing for me to play my ocarina on the tree stump there. Y'know it might also have been a prank a Skull Kid pulled on you to make you like this." Jaune looks confused at the mention of a skull kid but decides not to question it.

"A temple? Cool! Wish I could visit it sometime. By the way, uhh… where are we going?"

"We're going to the Deku Tree. If anyone knows what happened to you it's him. Also, welcome to the Kokiri Forest, home to the Kokiri." Saria says as they step near a cliff with vines on it and gestures over the village below."Do you want to take a look around before going to the Deku Tree?"

"_Umm_. Quick question who's the Deku Tree?" Jaune asks nervously, shuffling on his sock covered feet. "And maybe some shoes and pants and uh- a shirt. Or a belt if possible."

"The Deku Tree is the guardian of this forest. And yes, _hehe~_, I have an extra pair of boots, a belt, and a pair of shorts for you to wear. I can give you a tour while we go to my house."

"Thanks." Jaune says as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Saria starts climbing down the vines and motions to Jaune to follow. Jaune cautiously follows Saria down the vines but lets go to early and fall onto his back. Saria giggles as she reaches downtown help him up.

"Yeah- Yeah. Laugh it up." He says as he grabs her hand and stands up.

"The house right next to us is Mido's house, you'll probably meet him soon. The house on the hill over there is the Know-it-All Brothers house. Those guys know a lot of things, if you need help with something they can tell you. Come on, follow me!" Saria grabs Jaune's hand as she takes him along the path. "The one with the bridge connected to it is my house and the one next to it is the Twin's home. And on the other side of the stream is the shop they have all sorts of stuff there. Like Deku Seeds, Arrows, Deku Sticks, Deku Nuts and even a Deku Shield!"

"Wow! Maybe I should get something from there… What about that place?" Jaune asks as he points to the tall tree house with a ladder on it. Saria looks to where he is pointing.

"Oh! That ones empty. No one lives there but we do sometimes keep some important things there. Come inside my house, you still need to put on some boots." Saria takes him inside and looks for some shorts, a belt, and boots.

"Here you go!" Saria says as she hands Jaune the articles of clothing. Jaune takes the clothing and observes the clothes. The belt and boots are brown color but attached to the belt is a small bag next to two pouches. The shorts are a plain black color.

"_Umm_. Saria what with the bag and pouches." Jaune asks holding the belt to emphasize the object in question.

"That's a wallet _silly~_. And the pouches are magically enchanted by Great Fairies to hold a large amount of things." Saria answers while she turns away to give Jaune some privacy. Jaune looks awed at the information before shaking his he and changing into the clothes.**(1)**

"You done changing?"

"Yep! How about we go see this 'Deku Tree' you told me about." Jaune replies slightly embarrassed. '_Good thing my Pumpkin Pete hoodie dries quickly but it seems I have to say bye to my socks for now._'

"All right! Follow me." Saria goes on ahead. Jaune follows and sees Saria Jumping onto a platform in the pond and jumping onto a path that goes into a tunnel. Jaune clumsily tries to follow and succeeds giving out a quiet shout of victory. Saria giggles at this display of silliness before continuing onward. The path turns left then right before opening into a wide meadow with a large tree with a mustached face on it in the middle of the meadow. Jaune is absolutely awed at the giant tree before jumping in shock at the tree talking.

"Hmm… Oh. Hello there, Young Saria. Your fairy was just telling me about what happened. Mmmm. Now who might you be?" The tree speaks before introducing himself. "Saria might've told you already but I am The Great Deku Tree." Jaune was shocked, he couldn't believe that _this _was the Deku Tree.

"Umm. I'm Ja-Jaune Arc, sir!" Jaune stumbled out his words. Saria giggles right next to him as he introduces himself.

"No need for such formalities my boy! Just call me the Deku Tree." The Deku Tree chuckles as he thinks, '_So this is who you've chosen Farore._'

"R-Right! Umm, can you… maybe… Tell me what happened to me?" Jaune ask while Saria starts to pay closer attention to the Deku tree.

"Yes, I will tell you what has occurred here to you. It would seem you have been chosen to complete a task by the Goddess of Courage. What it is, I haven't a clue. Nor do I know why you're form has been altered."

"O-oh. Uh thanks for answering my questions." Jaune says as he mentally is freaking out over being chosen by a goddess. Saria is stunned but quickly smiles at Jaune.

"What should we do until Jaune finds out what he needs to do?" Saria asks. Jaune starts freaking out even more until the Deku Tree answers.

"He can stay with us in the meantime. There is an empty house for him to use and tomorrow, introduce him to the others."

"Come on, Jaune. It's late. Let's go to sleep. Bye Great Deku Tree." Saria grabs his hand as Jaune thanks the tree and says bye. The two walk and reach their destination. Saria yawns and says night and goes into her home. Jaune walks up to the ladder and goes up into the house and look around. The room has a circular table in the center, a dining table, hay, buckets and pitchforks to the left and to the right is a wash bin and mirror. On the opposite side of the room was a bed under a window. Jaune goes and lies onto the bed to sleep. His final thought as he drifts off to sleep, '_Magic, huh? May...be Saphron wasn't lying to me… about hunters._'

* * *

**AN: Prologue Done! Seems Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Scraggly is in a bit of a bind here. What will come of his future now? Will he complete his task? How will he get into Beacon now **

**that he is ten again? Find out next chapter.**

**1:It's the Cover Picture**

* * *

**Omake: Saphron's Ill Advised Lie**

Saphron Arc was video chatting with her girlfriend, Terra Cotta, when her younger brother came running up to her in his hooded Bunny onesie almost knocking her over.

"Sis! Sis!" Jaune asked excitedly, shaking her much to the amusement of Terra. Saphron rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her adorable naive brother.

"Yes Jaune. What is it?" She smiled at him as he vibrated in excitement.

"I have a question! How do the hunters do all those cool things?" Jaune asked with a smile. Saphron twitch for a second before saying, "Well they, uhh-"She was cut off by Terra answering.

"-Use Magic!" Saphron shot a look at Terra who just smiled cheekily. Saphron sighed at her girlfriend before thinking about what her parents told her not to tell Jaune about. Of which includes but is not limited to Aura, Tournaments, and the Schnee Dust Company. She couldn't even tell him to ask their parents because she was the only one home with him.

"Yes...Hunters use magic to help them fight of the Grimm." Saphron's smile twitched a bit as Jaune yelled out "Cool! I want to use magic too!" and ran off to read more comics. Saphron turned back to Terra who finally started to laugh out loud. She shook her head and said, "This is your fault, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him it's not true later but first where should we go for our date this weekend." Terra replied with a grin. Saphron just sigh and smiled back to Terra. Jaune blissfully unaware of what had occurred.


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

**AN:Finally got this chapter done.**

Talking= "Hello."

Thinking= '_Hello._'

Location/Time Difference= _**Lon Lon Ranch/**__Next Day_

Title= **Chapter #**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Settling In**

The sun rose over Kokiri Forest, the Cuccoo crowing, and our blonde protagonist was sleeping soundly in his bed. He suddenly felt something poke his cheek. Jaune swats at his face, slowing waking.

"Wake up, _silly~_! Don't ya want to meet the rest today?" Saria said poking him with a small leaf. Jaune groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over him. Saria rolled her eyes with a small smile and quickly ripped the sheets away from him which caused Jaune to fall out of bed. Jaune shook his head as he got up and remembered the events of the previous day.

"_Ughh- _Fine. Just give -_Yawn_\- me a sec." Jaune mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes. Jaune got up and put on his boots to follow Saria. " Umm- Saria, do you think you can tell me about the others?"

"Sure! First off, there's Mido, he likes to call himself our leader but I think he acts more like a big brother to the rest of us. He's also a bit brash. Next are the Know-it-All Brothers, they all like to learn and a lot of things to others from swordplay to money to even lifting techniques. They're very helpful. Then there are the Twins, one likes to bring attention to herself and is often on the roof of the shop. The other likes to keep to herself and stay home. Then there's Fado **(1)**, she… she's kind but also likes to say some ominous things sometimes. She hangs out at the end of the bridge and sometimes the Lost Woods. Finally, there's Malo **(2)** the shopkeep, he doesn't say much but he seems to enjoy running the shop. That's everyone!" Saria finishes as they arrive at Mido's house.

"Hey, Mido! Come on out!" Saria shouts through the entrance. A loud crash can be heard from inside before a freckled orange haired boy in a green tunic walks out fixing his cap. He's rubbing his nose as he looks at Saria with a glare.

"Why are you like this Saria?" Mido complains half-heartedly.

Saria motions toward Jaune and says, "I'd like to introduce you to our new neighbor, Jaune." Mido glances at the blonde before his eye starts ticking. Jaune waves his hand nervously.

"You woke me up for Bunny Boy here. He doesn't even have a fairy. Why is _he_ _here_?" Mido complains.

"_Ah-ah-ah_. He's been chosen by one of the goddesses to complete a task. The Great Deku Tree said so." Saria wags her finger with a smile.

"_Tsk._ Fine but don't think this means I'm going to get chummy with you." Mido says to Jaune before turning to Saria, "Is that everything?"

"Yes. That's all." Saria replies with a smile. Mido grumbles before going back inside.

"Well, he was… _interesting_." Jaune says while wondering if he actually saw four chests inside of Mido's house.

"That's one way of putting it." Saria glances at Mido's home before pulling Jaune to the house on the hill. Jaune sees a sign that reads 'Kokiri Training Grounds' next to the house they we're headed towards.

They entered the home and Saria introduced Jaune to the Know-it-all Brothers.

"Heya, I'm Ichi."

"I'm Nii."

"And I'm San! If you want to know about anything ask us."**(3)**

"Nice to meet you!" Jaune replied smiling. He waved bye as Saria took his arm and took him to the pillar with a bridge connected to it. Jaune notices a blonde girl sitting at the top looking at the morning sky.

"Hey Fado, I want to introduce you to Jaune he's gonna live with us for a while." Saria informed the blonde, Fado. Fado looked down and said, "Hello Jaune. Did you know that in the Lost Woods if a non-Kokiri gets lost in there they turn into a Skull Kid?." She smiled pleasantly as-if she hadn't said something that terrified Jaune.

"_He_-hello." Jaune's voice cracked. He looked at Saria who could only shrug helplessly with an apologetic smile.

"See ya around Fado." Saria said to the blonde who went back to her skygazing. Saria dragged Jaune to the Kokiri Shop jumping on the platform path in the water. Once they were at the entrance at the shop they heard a shout from above them.

"Hey! Saria who's the cutie next to you?" A redhead asked Saria. Saria chuckled used to the eccentricity of her fellow Kokiri.

"This is Jaune, Camie. He'll be with us for a while." Jaune smiled and waved feeling embarrassed. Camie clapped and went back to Daydreaming leaving the pair to enter the shop.

"Hello, Welcome to the Kokiri Shop." A short Kokiri said with a deadpan tone hopping to see over the counter.

"Malo, this is Jaune-" Saria started.

"Yes, I heard. You were just outside the entrance. Anyway, this is the Kokiri Shop, we carry Deku Sticks, Deku Seeds, Deku Nuts, Deku Shields, and other assorted materials. All for an affordable price." Malo interrupted with his sales pitch. Jaune just looked in disbelief at the short Kokiri.

"Remember to come back and buy something." Malo said as the two left to meet the last Kokiri.

"Just across the river is where Camie lives with her twin, Himiko. She usually stays inside." Saria said as they entered the home.

"Hello! I'm Himiko. If you ever need some new clothing or need some old clothes fixed I'm your gal. Nice to meet you." Himiko said from her bed, sewing onto a blue cloth.**(4)**

"Hi. What are you making there?" Jaune asks with an inquisitive face. Himiko smiled before saying, "It's a secret." Jaune raises an eyebrow, "To everyone?" Himiko nods before going back to sewing. Jaune looks confused before Saria leads him out. As they head to Saria's house again Jaune notices a pink light come out of the tree house and fly around Saria.

"Hey! You left me behind!" The pink light yelled at Saria.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just showing Jaune around." Saria replied apologetically holding her arms in front of her. The pink light calmed down and turned green.

"So this is Jaune. I'm Saria's Fairy, Punkin**(5)**. Nice to meet you." The fairy, Punkin introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. Saria said goodbye before entering her home with Punkin.

"Guess I'll go exploring…" Jaune mumbled to himself before thinking, '_Better avoid The Lost Woods._'

* * *

_One Month Later_

In the past month, Jaune had finally gotten accustomed to living among the Kokiri, although some better than others. Mido being the one who disliked him the most. He put on his new Kokiri clothes Himiko made for him when his hoodie got dirty. He rushed outside and bumped into Mido.

"Watch it, Mr. _No Fairy_!" Mido yells as he goes to guard the entrance to the Deku Tree. Jaune just sheepishly chuckles as he walks to the Kokiri Training Grounds. The Three Brothers were very helpful in teaching Jaune the basics of Hyrule and Combat.

'_I still can't believe those gems are the money here instead of Lien. It looks like the stuff mom used for her oven back home. At least those three don't hate me like Mido. Though they could lighten up on the training._' Jaune thought as he saw one of the brothers swinging a Deku stick. Jaune focused onto a rock and started to practice his jumping because according to Nii 'Mobility is key in combat.'

After an hour, Jaune stops finally, sweating somewhat out of breath. Jaune reaches into his pouch and takes out a Waterskin Pouch. He takes a drinks and puts it back. And crawls into the grove behind the Kokiri Training Grounds.

"I _still_ don't get how that boulder is _still_ rolling." Jaune stares at the rolling rock before leaving and heading to the Kokiri shop to buy the Deku Shield.

"Hello. Are you going to buy something?" Malo asks hopping in place. Jaune nods enthusiastically and points to the Deku Shield. Malo snaps his fingers and brings the shield down for Jaune. Jaune takes out his wallet and pays the Forty Rupees.

Jaune places his shield onto his back. He walks happily to Saria's house to show off his new shield. As he walks to Saria's house he thinks of the time he has spent with the green haired girl. Saria had taught him how to play her Fairy Ocarina and even told him of the Legend of Hyrule's Creation.

"Hey Saria! Look what I got!" Jaune yells as he walks into an empty room, "Huh. She must be at the Forest Temple." Jaune remembers of the location Saria told him of. "Well, It's almost time to eat. Better get home." As he walks to his tree house, Jaune thinks of the recurring nightmare he has been having. Jaune can't remember more than a few flashes but recalls a white horse and a black horse.

'_What does it mean?_' Jaune thinks as he eats a green fruit that opens up at the top.**(6)** As he finishes up the fruit feeling refreshed, a blue fairy rushes into the room.

"Hey! I'm Navi the Fairy! The Great Deku Tree has sent me to be your companion fairy and asked for your presence!" Navi yells, "It's Urgent!"

"What!" Jaune yells as he stands up, "Let's go then!" Jaune picks up his shield and runs outside jumping down the ladder. He notices Saria walking towards him.

"Wow! A fairy came to you Jaune! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a True Kokiri, Jaune." Saria said estatic.

"Sorry Saria. The Great Deku Tree has called me! It's urgent!" Jaune said jogging in place.

"_Alrighty then~_ Bye. I'll wait for you here." Saria said waving as Jaune ran toward the Great Deku Tree. As he was going to enter the path, Mido stops him.

"Hey you! "Mr. No Fairy!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!." Jaune silently points to the fairy next to him and Navi explains the situation to Mido.

"What?! You've got a fairy?! And the Great Deku Tree summoned you? Whaaaaaat?! This isn't funny… I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help without a sword and shield ready? Sheesh!"

Jaune rolled his eyes and went to pick up the Kokiri Sword from the chest he found near the boulder. He went rushing back with both sword and shield.

"I've got both things. Let me pass already." Jaune said impatiently.

"The Deku Shield! … And the Kokiri Sword! Good Grief!" Mido said shocked. "How'd you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" He grumbled to himself as he moved out of the way. As Jaune ran down the path, a strange plant sprouted up and started spinning.

"What's that?!" Jaune yells out as he jumps away from it.

"It's a Deku Baba! It looks withered, but will hurt you if you touch it! A single hit from the Kokiri Sword should cut it down." Navi Supplies. Jaune swings his sword horizontally and slices straight through the evil plant. The Deku Baba falls over and become a Deku stick.

"So that's where Deku sticks come from." Jaune says to himself picking up the stick and running past the rest that appear.

"Hello, Jaune." The Great Deku Tree said. Jaune politely responded back with a hello. "I've been cursed by a Warlock and need you to go inside to destroy the curse but I fear my time is all must up you must hurry. Once you destroy the curse I will tell you what has happened." The Great Deku Tree said before opening his mouth all the way.

"I'll try my best!" Jaune said as he gulped and ran inside the Great Deku Tree.

**Inside the Great Deku Tree**

Once he was inside, Jaune saw a giant cobweb in the middle of the room and bridges leading up.

"The curse is probably down the hole with the cobwebs but you'll probably need to jump from a high place to break it." Navi said as Jaune nodded and started climbing up the room. Near a wall covered with vines and spiders, Jaune noticed a big chest and decided to open it. Inside the chest he found a Dungeon Map of the Inside of the Great Deku Tree.

Jaune looked at the map and noticed that there was a single room at Basement Floor 2. "That must be where the curse is. We probably need to jump from the third floor to break the cobwebs though." Jaune says not liking that he had to jump from such a high place. " What are we going to do about the spiders on this wall?" Jaune looks at the spider, noticing that it has a skull for a body and shivering. 'Reminds me of a Grimm.'

"That's a Skullwalltula! Be careful not to touch it!" Navi says. "You could probably shoot it down with a slingshot."

"Thanks for telling me it's name. I wasn't trying to forget that it has a skull on its body or anything like that." Jaune says shivering a bit more.

"Ah… Sorry. _He He_." Navi says bobbing up and down in the air softly. Jaune shakes himself before continuing on the bridge, jumping over a gap. He notices the door doesn't have a handle and scratches his hat covered head before Navi speaks up.

"To open this door just place your hand on it and that's it!"

"Thanks!" Jaune says opening the door and walking in before the door slams shut and locked behind bars. He turns back to the room and notices a bush like creature there.

"Deku Scrub! It'll hide in the grass if you get close to it. Bounce the nuts it spits back with your shield!" Navi shouts as a Deku Nut flies toward Jaune. Jaune quickly brings his shield up and successfully bounces it back. The nut hits the scrub and Jaune quickly catches it as it is bouncing around the room.

"_Ow-ow-ow_! Forgive me, master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go? If you roll forward from a high jump you won't get hurt. Try it if you're feeling brave." The scrub runs away before Jaune could say anything. A Heart-shaped container is left on the ground where the Deku Scrub was hiding.

"What's this?" Jaune asks Navi holding the heart in his hand.

"It's a recovery heart! It heals you when you pick it up." Navi says as the heart disappears into Jaune.

"Woah! That's so helpful!" Jaune say happily continuing into the next room which has a floating platform and a chest on the other side.

"I'm not jumping on that." Jaune says pointing to the platform. He jumps down and climbs up the vines on the other side to reach the big chest. He opens the chest and finds a Fairy Slingshot.

"Cool! Now I can shoot down those skull spiders." Jaune notices there are no vines to get out of the room and decides to just jump quickly. He makes it across but when he turns around, he sees the platform had fallen.

"Too close! I could've gotten hurt from that!" Jaune yells in shock.

"Jaune, You wouldn't get hurt from that, you dummy." Navi says with a deadpan tone.

"You don't know that!" He says leaving the rooms to get back to the main room and climb the vines after dealing with all the spiders. As he walks past a ledge a Big Skulltula comes down.

"_AHH!_ What is that?!" Jaune screams.

"Big Skulltula! The soft belly is its weak point!" Navi yells as they runaway. Jaune opens the only door on the floor and runs in. The door locks behind him and he notices a large button and presses it. Three platforms rise from the ground and Jaune jumps across them twice to get a dungeon compass. He goes to get the other small chest and notices a Gold Skulltula on the wall. He stabs it and it burns up in a red fire leaving behind a Gold Skull Token.

"I wonder what it's for." Jaune goes back to the door that's still lock and notices the unlit torch. "Maybe?..." He takes a stick and lights the unlit torch. The door opens and leaves Jaune laughing. "_Ha!_ That's something straight outta the movies!"

Jaune leaves the room and looks down the ledge before gathering his courage and jumping down and breaking the cobwebs. He lands in water and notices more webs. Jaune lights another stick and burns the web revealing a door. He goes through the door and finds another Deku scrub which he deals with in the same way as the last.

" _Ow-ow-ow_! Forgive me, master! You'll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is 2-3-1. Forgive me queenie… I'm a traitor!" The scrub runs away. Jaune goes back to the previous room and notices that he could probably jump on the raised part of the room. He lines himself up and jumps barely grabbing onto the ledge and pulls himself up.

"Fyeh. Almost slipped." Jaunes says. He lights the cobwebs in the center of the room on fire and jumps down landing in more water. He gets onto dry land and notices three Deku Scrubs.

'This must be the Deku Scrubs brothers. What order did he say to punish them in? 2-3-1 was it? Let's try it.' Jaune thought. It took a few tries as he kept getting hit by another Deku Scrub but he did it correctly and caught the scrub that was trying to run away.

"How did you know our secret?! How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, Strike with you sword while she's stunned. Oh Queenie… Sorry about that." The scrub and his brothers run away. Jaune is standing there shocked that someone would just reveal the way to beat the curse so easily. He snaps out of it and head into the boss room.

He walks into the large empty room and begins to look around. He sees nothing until something on the ceiling catches his attention. He takes out his slingshot and aims it at the object before it starts rapidly moving toward Jaune and drops from the ceiling revealing its form.

"T-that's Queen Go-gohma?!" Jaune yells as he lets the seed from the slingshot hit Gohma in the eye.

"Stab it in the eye, Jaune!" Navi shouts as Jaune gets a few hits in. Gohma gets out of its stun and climbs a pillar back to the ceiling. Jaune keeps an eye on it as it starts to point its tail down with a red eye.

"What's it doing?!" Navi shouts again.

"Nothing good!" Jaune says as he shoots Gohma again but not before an egg falls down. "An egg! I need to shoot it before it hatches!" Jaunes says pulling back the slingshot and letting go while running towards Gohma's fallen body. The egg shatters before it hatches and Jaune jumps swinging his sword down and landing the final blow on Gohma. Gohma burst into blue flames and leaves behind a Heart Container.

"_Phew~_! That was easier than I thought it was gonna be." Jaune says picking up the Heart Container. "Woah! I feel so much better! What is that." Jaune ask referring to the Heart Container.

"That's a Heart Container. It has increased your maximum life energy by one heart." Navi says wagging a non-visible finger.

"What does that mean?" Jaune asks tilting his head in confusion.

"It _means_\- You are able to take more damage and the reason you feel better is because it heals you." Navi explains in exasperation. "Come on, let's go. This blue ring will warp you outside. We need to let the Great Deku Tree know we're done." Jaune steps into the ring of light before being encased in a translucent blue crystal and appearing outside.

**Outside the Great Deku Tree**

As he appears outside, Jaune smiles at the Great Deku Tree and says, "Hey, We did it! We got rid of the curse!"

"Yeah! You're going to be all better now, right?" Navi asks the tree. The tree doesn't respond for a second before talking.

"Indeed you have gotten rid of the Curse."

"Yeah!" "Alright!" Jaune and Navi celebrate by fist pumping.

"But it seems it was too late. The Warlock must have made the curse stronger than I anticipated. I don't have much time left." The Great Deku Tree informed them. It completely stopped the duo in their tracks.

"What…?"

"No way…"

"Yes. But you must hear my last words before I go. The warlock was after a Spiritual stone I was the guardian of. It is important that it does not fall into his hands. Go to Hyrule Castle and search for Princess Zelda she will help you in the protection of the stone. Here. I entrust you with the Kokiri's Emerald! Now go!" As the Great Deku Tree said those final words, he started to dry up and turn grey.

Jaune and Navi were left with the stone, feeling like they failed to stop the death of the Great Deku Tree. Navi and Jaune walked back to the main part of the forest, where Mido stopped them.

"Hey, Jaune! What did you do?! The Great Deku Tree… did he… die?" Mido asked with tears in his eyes. Jaune just looked away. Mido grit his teeth and scowled.

"How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!" Mido stomped away leaving behind a distraught Jaune. Jaune clenched his fist before running home.

"What are doing?! We need to go to the castle. Like th-the Great..." Navi says trying not to cry.

Jaune sniffed, rubbing his while packing some essentials. "Yeah, and I will but first -_sniff_\- I need to get ready for the trip." He put everything into his pouch and went to the exit to Hyrule Field. On the bridge leading to Hyrule Field he was stopped by Saria.

"You're leaving aren't you? I knew this was gonna happen but it's still sad." Saria said holding her Fairy Ocarina.

"You aren't angry at me?" Jaune asks looking at Saria. Saria just shakes her head.

"No, it's not your fault. Besides we're friends." Saria smiles and hands her Ocarina to Jaune. "Here. Keep this with you as a reminder of me." Jaune blushes and accepts the gift with a smile.

"I'll treasure this forever, and I'll be back don't worry!" Jaune smiles as Saria leaves. 'A gift from my first friend in Hyrule.'

"This is no time to mope! We gotta meet up with Princess Zelda and stop the Warlock that did this!" Jaune runs through the logs into the bright light of Hyrule Field. Navi grabbing onto his hat.

* * *

**An: Chapter 1 Done! This was going to be two chapters but put them together. Hope you don't mind me skipping part of the dungeon. Now onto the Omake.**

**1:Her actual name. **

**2:Twilight Princess Reference. The child shopkeep of MaloMart**

**3:The three tutorial guys.**

**4:It's a secret to everybody… for now. Try and guess what it is.**

**5:It's a name of one of the fairies in Hyrule Warriors' My Fairy section.**

**6:Stamina Fruit.**

* * *

**Omake:Jaune's Recurring Nightmare Alternate**

As Jaune opens his eyes he notices that he is on a floating island in the middle of space. He takes a look at his own body and notices he is a teenager again holding a strange sword with a purple hilt and a blue shield.

"_Heh_\- Welcome Hero of Courage." Jaune turns around and notices a man with fiery orange hair and large blade. Jaune jumps back as the man sends out a series of quick jabs. Jaune pulls out a bow, notches an arrow and lets it fly. The man blocks it with his sword, blocking his sight giving Jaune a chance to close the distance and hit him with a diagonal slash. He hits the man knocking him back a bit.

"Not bad." The man pulls back an arm as it glows purple and punches toward Jaune. "...But not _GOOD ENOUGH_!" Jaune hastily pulls up his shield getting knocked off his feet but with little damage. The man runs up and grabs Jaune, throwing him behind him. Jaune rolls for a bit before stopping and looking up. Above him is the man raising his sword.

"DOR-" He brings his sword down, "YAH!" Jaune is sent flying from the attack and as he wakes he faintly hears 'GAME!'


End file.
